1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a warning system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jackknife warning system for a trailered vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem experienced by large trucks including a tractor and a semi-detached trailer is the tendency to "jackknife" as a result of sudden braking on gravel, or on a wet, or icy road surface. In other words, the trailer pivots excessively with respect to the tractor, causing the driver to lose control of the vehicle. This condition is usually caused by an excessive application of brake pressure while the vehicle is subject to road conditions that provide poor traction.
It would be advantageous to provide the driver of this type of trailered vehicle with an early warning system to alert him of conditions indicating that a jackknife is imminent, so that he may reduce brake pressure or take some other action to prevent the jackknife from occurring. No such system is believed to be currently available.